Mi otra mitad eres tú
by sheblunar
Summary: La vida para Robín había cambiado, ahora tenía una familia y compañeros los cuales les ayudaban en su trabajo pero al destino le gusta jugar con sus hilos y esto será una gran prueba para el ya que la Regina de la cual se enamoró, volverá hacer una con la Regina que conoció en el país del deseo, ¿Que problemas ocasionara estos para los dos?


**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _MI OTRA MITAD ERES TÚ_

Después de que la reina malvada regresara al bosque encantando y encontrándose con Robín poco a poco la relación de ellos dos iba evolucionando poco a poco hasta terminar casándose y empezar una nueva aventura pero su final feliz tendría que esperar solo un poco más.

Roland de encontraba jugando con la Regina en los jardines del bosque, poco a poco se fue ganando el cariño de la reina y ella de él eran inseparables

-Vamos Gina-dijo Roland mientras corría por los jardines-Tienes que alcanzarme

-Y voy pequeño-dijo Regina pero de un momento a callo inconsciente en el pasto lo que alerto ah Roland y fue por su papá

 **En Storybroocke…**

Regina se encontraba revisando los papales de costumbre hasta que de un momento a otro sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar y sentía que poco a poco perdía el conocimiento pero no sin antes escuchar que gritaban su nombre

 **En el bosque encantado..**

-Regina-dijo Robín mientras tomaba su mano y sentía que estaba un poco fría-¿Qué le paso?-mientras miraba a Roland asustándolo en el proceso

-Ella, nosotros estábamos jugando y se desmayó-dijo Roland asustado

-Robín, basta asusta al niño-dijo el fraile Tuck mientras se acercaba ellos-Esto tiene que ver magia

-Perdón muchacho-dijo Robín viendo a Roland esto de ser papá era nuevo para él y no sabía cómo manejar la situación y más porque tenía miedo de perder a Regina-¿Cómo sabes que se trata de magia?

-Porque su tiempo se está acabando-dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos

-Muéstrate-dijo Robín lleno de furia

-En vez de gastar energías conmigo deberías ir a buscar la otra parte de ella-dijo la voz mientras señalaba a Regina inconsciente-Se necesitan a las dos partes para que las dos vivan

-¿Dos partes?-pregunto el pequeño John-A que trefieres

-Se refiere a la otra Regina-dijo Robín mientras miraba la figura encapuchada-Llévame con ella-mientras la miraba en forma autoritaria

-Con órdenes-dijo la figura mientras desaparecía con Robín y una inconsciente Regina

 **En Storybrooke..**

Se encontraban los más allegados a Regina esperando algún información que Whale les pudiera dar sobre el estado de Regina

-Calma chico Regina estará bien, hierba mala nunca muere-dijo Emma tratando de hacer un poco más calmado el ambiente

-Emma-dijo Snow en forma de regaño

-Emma tiene razón Regina es una mujer que nada la detiene-dijo Killian mientras se sentaba junto a Emma y Henry

-Pero yo vi cuando casi desaparece-dijo Henry alarmado-Tenemos que ir con el abuelo Rumple el sabrá que hacer

-Primero veamos qué es lo que nos dice Whale y después iremos con el cocodrilo-dijo Kilian

-Si-dijo Henry mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro

 **Con Robín..**

Había aparecido en la casa de Regina donde por un tiempo estuvo ahí

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto

-Pronto lo descubrirás-dijo la figura misteriosa mientras desaparecía lentamente

-No me dejes mi reina-dijo Robín mientras tomaba la mano de Regina

 **En el hospital de Storybrooke..**

Después de un tiempo de esperar Whale salió para informales de cómo se encontraba Regina

-Todos los estudios que les hemos hecho ella se encuentra en buen estado, no sabemos por qué es su estado de coma-dijo Whale mientras volvía a leer otra vez los estudios que le habían hecho a Regina-Si no me equivoque creo que tiene que ver con magia y eso es algo que esta fuera de mi campo

-Iremos con el abuelo Rumple-dijo Henry mientras se levantaba y salía del hospital

-Yo lo acompaño ustedes quédense aquí por si sucede algo-dijo Emma mientras corría tras de Henry

Mientras tanto Henry corrió con todas las fuerzas que tenía hacia la tienda de su abuelo

-¿A qué viene esta visita?-pregunto Rumple mientras sonreía

-Es mamá-dijo Henry preocupado

-Otra vez la salvadora esta en problemas-dijo Rumple en tono de burla

-No ella no mi otra mamá Regina-dijo Henry

-Henry-dijo Emma mientras entraba a la tienda del señor Gold

-Bien solo falta un invitado más-dijo Gold mientras daba su característica risa

-¿Invitado más, de que estas hablando Gold?-pregunto Emma con el ceño fruncido

-De el-dijo Gold mientras señalaba a Robín detrás de el

-Eres el único que conozco que maneje magia oscura-dijo Robín mientras ponía una daga en el cuello de Rumple- Así que si quieres vivir me ayudaras-mientras hacia un poco de presión

-Robín-dijo Emma mientras lo miraba-Suelta nosotros también lo necesitamos

-Esto es aburrido-dijo Gold mientras movía su mano y hacia desaparecer la daga de Robín-Por qué no nos sentamos-mientras hacia aparecer unas sillas y una mesa con un poco de té y galletas

-No tengo tiempo para esto-dijo Robín

-Claro que si ladrón-dijo Rumple-Supongo que tu querida reina en este momento está en un estado grave-mientras veía a Emma y Henry-Al igual que la suya

-Déjate de juegos y dinos que es lo que les está pasando-dijo Emma desespera

-Calma señorita Swan solo está pasando que tanto Regina como su otra parte están a punto de desaparecer-dijo Rumple calmado

-Rumple-dijo Belle mientras entraba a la tienda con Gideon en brazos-No sabía que teníamos visitas

-Abuelo-dijo Henry- ¿Puedes ayudar a mamá?-mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-Rumple lo puedes hacer verdad-dijo Belle mientras se sentaba junto a el

-Claro que si es lo más fácil que hasta la salvadora lo puede hacer-dijo Rumple mientras tomaba un poco de té

-No colmes mi paciencia oscuro-dijo Robín mientras apretaba los puños

-Calma ladrón, lo único que deben de hacer es volver a juntar a las dos partes de Regina para hacerla una sola-mientras sonreía

-Jamás-dijo Robín mientras se levantaba abruptamente

-Entonces ladrón la perderás para siempre-dijo Rumple

-No hay otra manera-dijo Emma mientras miraba como Henry se ponía pálido con la idea de perder a su madre

-No, las dos se necesitan para vivir, una es parte de la otra, porque crees que cuando fueran a la tierra del deseo no se encontraron con otra Regina-dijo Rumple mirando a Emma y Robín-Puedo hacer que vuelvan hacer una sola persona pero-hiso una pausa mientras miraba a Robín-La Regina que conoces ya no volverá hacer la misma, sería la misma Regina que ellos conocen-mientras señalaba a Emma y Henry

-¿Por qué mi Regina tiene que desaparecer?-pregunto molesto Robín

-Porque ella es solo una extensión de Regina-dijo Rumple sin pudor

-Rumple se más amable-dijo Belle mientras lo regañaba

-No acepto esto-dijo Robín mientras se dirigía hacia la salida

-Entonces despídete de tu amada reina ya que les queda poco tiempo-dijo Rumple serio

-Encontrare otra forma-dijo Robín mientras apretaba la perilla de la puerta

-Aunque te empeñes a buscarla sabes que la única forma de salvarla es que Regina y ella vuelvan hacer una sola-dijo Rumple-Asi que no acortes más el tiempo

-La encontrare-dijo Robín mientras salía de la tienda y se dirigía ala casa de Regina

-Vamos Henry sigámoslo-dijo Emma

-Si mamá-dijo Henry mientras se despedía de su abuelo y Belle

 **Con Robín….**

Al llegar a la casa lo primero que hiso fue a revisar a Regina cada vez la veía más pálida y su respiración era más lenta

-Por favor resiste-dijo Robín mientras tomaba su mano y dejaba pequeños besos-Tu viniste a cambiar mi vida por favor no me dejes

-Robín-dijo Emma mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente-Es la única manera por favor entiende

-La perderé-dijo Robín

-No lo haras Robín-dijo Henry mientras empezaba a llorar-Ella tambien es mi madre por favor

-No puedo-dijo Robín mientras abrazaba al cuerpo de su Regina pero de un momento a otro empezó a desaparecer parte del cuerpo de su cuerpo-No, no, no-mientras la miraba asustado

-Ya no tenemos tiempo-dijo Emma mientras los hacia desparecer aparecer en el cuarto donde se encontraba Regina

-Al final sabía que ibas aceptar-dijo Rumple mientras aparecía sentado en una silla

-Sigue sin gustarme la idea-dijo Robín molesto mientras carga el cuerpo de la otra Regina

-No son horas de visita-dijo Whale mientras entraba al cuarto-Asi que por favor les pido que se vayan

-No se preocupe doctor hare lo que usted no podrá hacer-dijo Rumple mientras sacaba el corazón de Regina e iba por la otra parte de corazón

-Ni lo intentes-dijo Robín a la defensiva

-Mírame hacerlo-dijo Rumple mientras sacaba el corazón-Ahora lo que se separe volver hacer uno-mientras los unian provocándoles un poco de dolor a las dos Regina mientras cuando los dos corazones están unidos la Regina que sostenía Robín poco a poco fue despareciendo y volvía a donde pertenecía

-Mamá-dijo Henry mientras corría abrazarla

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Regina un poco desorientada-¿Robín?-mientras lo veía confundida

-Al parecer todo salió bien, será mejor que me vaya Belle y mi hijo me esperan-dijo Rumple mientras desaparecía del cuarto de hospital

-Alguien me podría decir que paso-dijo Regina desesperada

-Estas a salvo-dijo Henry mientras abrazaba a su mamá

-Chico creo que es mejor que le expliquemos a tu madre lo que paso-dijo Emma mientras miraba que Regina no los dejaría irse sin una explicación

-Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí-dijo Robín mientras salía del cuarto dejando a Regina con Emma y Henry

-Y bien-dijo Regina tratando de que le explicaran todo

-Yo me encargo Henry-dijo Emma mientras le contaba desde principio a fin lo que había pasado

-Él debe odiarme-dijo Regina mientras miraba sus pies-Volví a entrometerme en su vida-mientras mordia su labio

-Eso no es cierto mamá-dijo Henry mientras la miraba-Robín tiene que entender que tú no eres la culpable y que tanto tu como la otra Regina tenían que volver a ser una, si no lo hacían las dos moririan

-Va ser difícil poder explicarle y que el entendiendo-dijo Emma

Había pasado una semana desde lo que paso con Regina, Robín junto con los hombres felices y Roland se habían trasladado en el bosque de Storybroock por petición de Regina y del pequeño Roland

-Gina-girto Roland mientras corría abrazarla

-Hola Roland-dijo Regina sonriendo-Vaya, haz crecido mucho y te has puesto más guapo-mientras dejaba un beso en una de sus mejillas-¿Sabes dónde está Robín?

-Papá, si esta con el fraile Tuck y Will-dijo Roland mientras tomaba su mano y la lleva con ellos, al llegar a la pequeña fogata donde ellos se encontraban algunos se le quedaron viendo a Regina y otros a Robín ya que el ambiente se había puesto un poco denso

-Podemos hablar-dijo Regina mientras miraba la espalda de Robín

-¿De qué podemos hablar tú y yo?-dijo Robín fríamente, no quería verla por sabría que a la persona que vería seria Regina y no la suya y eso le dolia

-Por favor-dijo Regina mientras se sentía incomoda por las miradas de los hombres felices

-Ve con ella-dijo el fraile Tuck yo me encargo del campamento y de Roland-Y no quiero un no por respuesta

-Bien-dijo Robín mientras tomaba la mano de Regina y la llevaba a otra parte del bosque-Bien de qué quieres hablar-mientras soltaba la mano de Regina

-Sobre lo que paso-dijo Regina mientras jugaba con sus manos-Perdón-mientras esperaba que Robín la mirara pero él seguía mirando hacia el suelo-Puedes tan siquiera mirarme-molesta

-Cómo quieres que te mire-dijo el lleno de rabia y enojo-Tus ojos, tu boca todo eres igual a ella, pero no eres mi Regina a la cual amo y con la que me case, tu solo eres un doloroso recuerdo de ella-mientras que por fin la miraba a los ojos-Dime porque ella era la que tenía que desaparecer, pero no pienses que esto nos va unir o nos hará amigos

-Crees que para mí esto es fácil Locksley-dijo Regina molesta-Saber que la persona a la que más amo este enfrente de mi pero él no es esa persona que conocí-mientras quitaba uno de sus guantes dejando ver los anillos que los unían-Quería que pudiéramos hablar pero esto es demasiado difícil para mí, así que te devuelvo esto, ya que a mí no me pertenecen-mientras se quitaba los anillos y se los ponía en la palma de Robín-Y no te preocupes no me acercare a ti, pero a Roland si lo amo como fuera mi hijo así que no te interpongas en el único deseo que te estoy pidiendo-mientras se alejaba de él, no quería que la viera llorar ya no más volvería a llorar por el

-Maldición-dijo Robín mientras golpeaba con su puño un árbol-Por qué es tan difícil

Regina decidió que era mejor estar afuera un rato más necesitaba un tiempo para ella y deshacerse de todos esos sentimientos que le estaban haciendo daño, camino hasta llegar a un pequeño establo que había construido con su magia, era su pequeño secreto, su lugar secreto para escapar de los problemas del pueblo y de las ideas que rondaban su cabeza, al llegar tomo una manzana y se acercó a un caballo negro como la noche y de gran temperamento, Regina lo había encontrado pastando en uno de los claros del bosque y al momento de verlo le fascino así que se dio la tarea de entrenarlo

-Hola tormenta-dijo Regina mientras le daba la manzana-Ven vamos a dar un paseo-mientras abría la puerta de su cuadra y le ponía la silla de montar, cuando ya estaba lista subió en el y deicidio dar un largo paseo, esto la hacía sentir libre y sin problemas

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

-¿Y si le paso algo?-dijo Henry preocupado, al ver que su madre no había llegado anoche a dormir-¿Y si Robín le hiso algo?

-Calma, Henry tu madre de seguro ya llego a casa y debe estar durmiendo-dijo David tratando de calmar a su nieto

-Hey chico, Regina está bien-dijo Emma

-Ojala-dijo Henry mientras miraba por la ventana de Granny´s y veía como el cielo se estaba tornando de un color gris

-Te aseguro que aquí venden el mejor tocino-dijo Will mientras entraba con Robín y Roland a la pequeña cafetería

-Además el chocolate de aquí es delicioso-dijo Roland mientras sonreía

-Tu-dijo Henry mientras miraba molesto a Robín-¿Qué le hiciste a mi mamá?

-Henry-dijo Emma mientras lo tomaba de la capucha de su chamarra

-No sé de qué estés hablando, no le hice nada a tu madre niño-dijo Robín molesto de que lo acusaran de haberle hecho daño a Regina

-Ella no regreso a casa y la última persona que la vio fuiste tú-dijo Henry-Así que dime dónde está mi madre

-Henry-dijo Will-Robín no le hiso nada a tu madre-mientras lo miraba

-Scarlet tiene razón yo no hice nada con tu madre-dijo Robín

-Entonces algo le paso ella no regreso a casa y mi madre no es la que hace eso-dijo Henry preocupado-Sé que le paso algo

-Estas seguro-dijo Robín mientras miraba a Henry dentro de el también le decía que Regina estaba en problemas y eso le preocupaba

-Vaya amigo afuera parece que el cielo se está cayendo-dijo Killian mientras entraba a la cafetería-Pasa algo-mientras miraba a Henry y Robín

 **Con Regina..**

Se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente mientras tenía una pequeña herida en su cabeza y la lluvia no ayudaba mucho en el estado en el que se encontraba mientras tanto Tormenta no dejaba su lado preocupada por su jinete ya que despertaba

 **En Granny´s..**

-Abuelo tenemos que buscar a mamá-dijo Henry-Afuera está lloviendo y ella puede estar en peligro

-Henry amor, Regina es una mujer fuerte no dejara que una pequeña lluvia la detenga-dijo Snow pero al terminar esa frase se escuchó un gran trueno

-¿Y si está herida?-Pregunto Henry al borde del llanto

-Iré a buscarla-dijo Robín-Si sigue en el bosque la encontrare-mientras tomaba sus cosas

-Robín espera-dijo Emma mientras hacía que en el aparecieran las ropas adecuadas

-Gracias-dijo Robín mientras salía y empezaba a correr hacia el bosque, no sabía porque sentía tanto miedo de que ella estuviera en peligro, se sentía culpable de haber dejado en bien las cosas-Por favor que este bien-murmuro, al entrar en el bosque observo que la lluvia había logrado borrar algunas de las huellas suyas y de los hombres felices, empezaría a buscar donde hablo por última vez con Regina-Ojala no sea demasiado tarde-no tardo en encontrar el rastro de Regina si la conocía bien no iría tan lejos pero la lluvia cada vez se estaba poniendo más fuerte y hacia casi imposible la tarea para Robín pero a lo lejos escucho los relinchos de un caballo-Si hay un caballo cerca Regina debe de estar también-sonrió un poco y seguía el sonido del caballo

Al llegar se encontró con una imagen que no espera ver a Regina inconsciente y llena de sangre, corrió hacia ella y con cuidado la puso en sus brazos

-Vamos Regina despierta-dijo Robín mientras revisaba que si tuviera pulso-Dios estás muy fría-mientras tocaba una de sus mejillas, pudo notar que también se encontraba demasiado pálida y su cabello se encontraba lleno de lodo, hojarasca y sangre-No te voy a perder a ti también, así que resiste Gina-mientras dejaba un pequeño beso sobre sus labios quito la chaqueta que traía y se la puso a Regina para lograr que entrara en calor un poco la tomo en brazos y con mucho cuidado la subió al caballo que nunca la dejo-Bien amigo llévanos al pueblo- mientras tomaba las riendas del caballo

Al llegar a la pueblo Robín se dirigió hacia el hospital

-Necesito a Whale aquí-dijo Robín asustando a la recepcionista-Ahora

-Sí, si-dijo Whale mientras llamaba al doctor Whale

-Robín-dijo Whale mientras llegaba-¿Por qué la urgencia?

-Regina necesita tu ayuda-dijo Robin mientras abrazaba más a Regina para mantenerla en calor

-¿Qué rayos le paso?-dijo Whale mientras se acercaba a ella-Enfermera traiga una camilla-mientras miraba a Regina-Necesita ayuda de inmediato

-Aquí está doctor-dijo la enfermera mientras traía la camilla

-Robín por favor suéltala-dijo Whale-Ella estará bien, lo prometo

-Sálvala-dijo Robín mientras iba a sentarse en la sala de espera

Las horas pasaban y para Robín el tiempo era eterno, tenía miedo de perderla de nueva por su orgullo y soberbia

-Robín-dijo Hnery mientras llegaba a la sala de espera-¿Cómo está mi mamá?

-Aun la están revisando-dijo Robín sin despegar la vista del suelo

-Ve a darte un baño y un cambio de ropa-dijo Emma-Oh atraparas un resfriado-mientras miraba sus ropas mojadas-Ella no va ir a ningún lado

-Está bien-dijo Robín pero antes de que se fuera Emma le dio las llaves de la casa de Regina, Robín sabría qué hacer con ellas

Al llegar a la casa de Regina, fue a buscar un poco de ropa, sabía que ella un guardaba ropa de su otro yo, al llegar al cuarto de ella lo encontró ordenado y limpio

-Bien aquí está lo que buscaba-dijo Robín mientras tomaba un poco de ropa y tomaba un baño, al salir ya cambiado decidió recostarse un poco en la cama-Huele a ti-murmuro-mientras abrazaba una almohada y poco a poco iba quedándose dormido

 _En su sueño.._

 _Se encontraba de nuevo en el castillo junto a su Regina_

 _-Estas viva mi amor-dijo Robín mientras la besaba con mucho amor_

 _-Y lo sigo estando Robín-dijo Regina mientras lo miraba a los ojos y sonreía-Te prometí que siempre estaría junto a ti y cumpliré mi promesa, ahora tu tienes que vivir por nosotras dos, no veas a Regina como una intrusa o la culpable, en algún momento te tuve que decir que nosotras dos tendríamos que volver a ser una sola-mientras sonreía-Amala como me amas, ya que yo te seguiré viviendo dentro de Regina, amamos a las dos por igual-mientras lo besa y poco a poco iba despareciendo-más ahora, que ella te necesitara_

 _Fin del sueño_

Después de que Robín despertó decidió ir al hospital para saber noticas sobre el estado de Regina

-Como esta ella-dijo Robín mientras entraba al cuarto donde ya se encontraba Regina

-Ella y el bebé están bien-dijo Whale mientras revisaba los últimos estudios realizados a Regina-Solo tendrá que reposar un par de días y sera la misma Regina de siempre

-¿Bebé?-pregunto Robín confundido

-Sí, Regina está embarazada, más bien la otra Regina y al volver a ser una sola ella está embarazada-dijo Whale suspirando-Esto de la magia no es mi fuerte así que pregúntale al oscuro como paso esto, bien los dejo solos-mientras salía del cuarto

-Por favor despierta-dijo Robín mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de Regina-Tengo que pedirte perdón, tu eres mi Regina, mi otra mitad-mientras besaba su frente-Ahora tienes que ser fuerte por este pequeño-mientras acariciaba el vientre de Regina

-Robín-dijo Regina despertando

-Si soy yo-dijo el mientras la ayudaba a sentarse-Me alegra verte despierta-mientras juntaba sus frentes-Perdón por todo lo que dije no es verdad, ya comprendí que tanto como la otra Regina son solo una persona-mientras sonreía-Ahora, tenemos que cuidar a este pequeño-mientras seguía acariciando el vientre de Regina

-¿Cómo?-pregunto ella sorprendida, pensó que jamás seria madre

-El amor verdadero rompe cualquier maldición-dijo Robín mientras sonreía-Por cierto esto te pertenece-mientras de la bolsa de su chaqueta sacaba los anillos de compromiso y boda y se los colocaba a Regina

-¿Seguro?-pregunto ella mientras sonreía

-Más que seguro su majestad-dijo Robin mientras besaba tiernamente a Regina.

FIN

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**


End file.
